Forever is Forever, Dearie
by Izzy May
Summary: The beast makes sure that Belle could never love him. Rumbelle smut.


Belle lay on her side against the hard grey of the dungeon floor, the rough stones harsh against her pale cheek. She had lain like this for hours, shivering, wailing for her release, locked up by the monster that she now knew was Rumplestiltskin. She shivered at the memory of their last encounter, at how he rejected her kiss with unimaginable fury. "You could never love me!" the words rang in her ears "no one could ever love me." She recalled his sharp nails in her hair, dragging her through the door before shoving her to the ground. The look in his eyes, that's what she remembered most, that manic, wild look.

"Hello dearie."

The sudden voice caused belle to jolt upright and stare into the doorway, clutching at the skirt of her dress. She stared at the figure silhouetted in the flickering candlelight.

"R...R...Rumpleskiltskin...?"

The figure took two slow, deliberate steps forward, just enough to cause the girl to press her back hard against the wall. Rumplestiltskin giggled, his wiry fingers twisting in delight at the obvious fear in her eyes, his oily skin glittering against the shadows.

"Yes, it is me, I am here." He grinned "You look frightened dearie."

Belle squinted into the darkness, cursing how her eyes were no longer accustomed to the light. The hard rock of the wall felt cold and damp against her back, peppering her with tiny pieces of sharp stone. Leaning against rock she placed her palms on the floor and began to rise. Suddenly she fell back down, hard, as if some invisible hands had bore down on her shoulders. Belle let out a sharp cry in surprise.

"Ah ah ah. " He took several more steps closer to the girl.

"Where do you think _you're _going?"

Belle pulled a lock of brown hair from her eyes before coughing out a reply.

"Please...please...just let me go...i'm sorry...please...just..."

"Let you go?" Sneered Rumplestiltskin, before dropping his voice to a whisper "But what about our little deal? And you don't want to break a deal with me, trust me on that dearie."

He crouched down, pressing one, long finger against her skin, causing Belle to shudder.

"Besides, I got the better end of the deal, don't you think?"

His finger began to trail down her shoulder, sliding down her neck. Belle inhaled sharply before swiftly slapping himin the face, the noise sending a sharp echo from the walls.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me you monster!"

The man paused, feeling the spot where her hand had struck him, the skin already burning from the blow. Belle braced herself and gathered her hands into fists under the lace of her sleeves, watching how he cocked his head to the side as if someone had told an interesting joke. Her eyed widened as he began to giggle, not normally, but in short, sharp bursts that seemed more unnerving than any other reaction she could have imagined. His face contorted into a malevolent grin before she felt his hand seize her roughly by the arms and grip them tight, forcing her upright against the wall. The curls of his hair brushed against her collar bone as he leaned in to her ear, scraping his sharp teeth against the lobe.

"Ah, I knew you would come around. And I think you'll find I can touch you all I like dearie."

With that he bit down, letting out another fierce giggle at how her torso heaved against his with the pain, at how she stopped herself from crying out. The thought occurred to him that he could simply bind the girl with magic, he was sure whatever price he would pay would be worth it, but no, he wanted to feel her struggle. That would teach her for trying to fool him.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved me?" He jeered.

"I could never love you!" Belle spat back, trying to force her way out from under him, clawing at the leather of his shirt.

"AH! Now we are at an understanding. Trying to escape were we? Well, I think you'll find that it's not only magic that has a price to pay. You want to know what it's like to love a beast? Then so be it."

He pressed his lips against hers an animalistic force, hungrily forcing his tongue into her mouth with a low growl. Belle tried to turn her head away in disgust but the sheer force of the kiss held her in place, the faint taste of gold dust filling her mouth. The sounds of her desperate squeals rang out over the noise of teeth-on teeth, causing Rumplestiltskin to press his hips hard against hers.

"That's it dearie, fight..." he half moaned against her neck, pulling away just enough to see the tears in her eyes.

"Get off me! When my father hears about this, about how you..."

"Belong to me?" He smiled, beginning to slide his hand up her bodice "Forever is forever, remember? Brave Belle, willing to give her family, her home, to come and live with a beast like me..."

Grapping hold of the fabric her tore it open, quickly running one of his hands over a bare breast, smiling at how her nipple hardened to his touch.

"How is this? Am I enough of a beast for you?"

Belle gasped, she had never been kissed by a man before but _this_, this was unimaginable. She no longer felt the roughness of the wall against her back as his hand moved from her chest to her waist, the hot breath on her neck tingled with bites and scrapes of teeth that reddened her flesh. His hand coiled around her hip, nails dragging out slim red lines that felt like fresh burns. Before Belle could react to the pain his fingers had moved beneath her skirt, dexterously rubbing and sliding in a way that caused her to let out a moan.

"Do you like that dearie? Hmm?"

"You...you...no...please..." Stammered Belle.

"No? Oh but dearie, your having so much..." He thrust two slim fingers inside her, coiling them against the soft skin "Fun"

Belle grabbed onto his arms to stop herself for falling to the floor, her body seemingly too heavy for her knees to carry. A small moan escaped her parted lips as she fought against the will to push her body back against him. At this, Rumplestiltskin held her neck with his free hand, holding her steady.

"My my dearie, calm yourself"

He snarled as he began to thrust his fingers harder, lifting her small frame up with every upward jolt, smiling as he watched her eyes grow tighter with every brush of his pointed nails. Belle could no longer prevent herself from crying out, grabbing on to his shoulders in half pain-half pleasure. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her face, a bemused look playing across his features, his chest heaving against hers. She could tell he was starting to keep control, that odd composure of his slipping away as he began to snarl with every breath. The movements became less rhythmical and she felt his hips begin to grind into hers.

"I'm going to fuck you..." He growled into her ear, removing his hand from between her legs.

With the sudden loss of contact Belle gained some sense of herself, of what was happening, her body was shivering uncontrollably, her bare breasts were like milk against his own grey-gold skin. A wave of terror rose from her stomach as he popped open a row of buttons to reveal his hard cock which pressed into the her skirt.

"No, please...please I don't want this. Please just let me go...I'm not..." Belle breathed.

"Oh dear, oh dearie-dearie-dear...I think you'll find that you do." He giggled "But more importantly. I do."

Positioning himself between the folds of her entrance he grinned, holding still just long enough to see the shock in her eyes, before plunging half in. Belle yelped as a rush of pain ripped though her body. Feeling the unmistakable sensation of a freshly broken hymen Rumplestiltskin steadied himself, grabbing her face to watch as she squirmed and tensed against his cock – and to think, he wasn't even all the way in yet. He let out a long breath before pressing his nose to hers and slamming himself in further, gasping at how her hot flesh squeezed around him like a latex glove.

"Oh...fuck...oh...!" He breathed, eyes shutting at the feeling of his hips rocking into hers, at the sound of his balls slapping against her delicate flesh. Belle could no longer make a sound as Rumplestiltskin hissed against her matted hair that was damp with sweat, pulling on it sharply to jolt her head backwards. He wanted to do deeper, _deeper_.

"Ok missy" his agile fingers stick tangled in her locks "let's turn you around."

He spat out another manic giggle before pulling Belle forward and rotating her body forcefully so that she was facing the wall. To his delight she instinctively bent forward, palms flat against the stone, allowing him enter her again with the same ferociousness as before. If he had the will he would have thought how disappointing it was that she had given up fighting, but how it at least made his job easier – if not more boring. But Rumple could not think that, all he could focus his mind upon was the pretty brunette stifling her moans with every thrust of his cock, her mouth positioned in a perfect 'O'. The bite marks from his earlier assault were still visible, small purple spots on her perfect pouting lips. He decided that he liked them like that.

"Look at me dearie" he whispered softly.

Bell did not respond.

"LOOK AT ME." he roared, his voice a mix of anger desire.

He had never raised his voice like that to her before. Shocked, Belle spun her head around to stare at him, at how his head was tilted back just enough to catch the light, just enough for her to see his tongue slide over his teeth. She watched as his eyes trailed from her face down towards her naked breasts which bounced with every pounding of his hips, down the curve of her back still partly covered by her dress, then back on her face. If she had known anything of men she would have noticed how his thrusts had become shorter and quicker.

"What do you think if me now dearie?" The words were spat out between several grunts.

"I...I..." sobbed Belle.

"Well? What do you think of me?" He repeated, this time through gritted teeth.

"I think your despicable." With some force.

"And?" Breathed Rumplestiltskin, his lips curling in an effort to control himself.

"Wicked... cruel..." Belle sobbed "You're a monster!" she finally yelled into the shadows.

"No no dearie" He leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath on her shoulder "I'm a beast"

With one final thrust Rumplestiltskin gave a deep, throaty moan, digging his long fingernails into Belle's lean hips. She shuddered at that strange, almost inhuman noise before finally feeling herself be realised from his grip. Desperate to escape Belle once again fell to the floor, managing to crawl a few feet before collapsing into a heap of half-torn clothes and flesh. Rumplestiltskin took a moment to compose himself watching his beauty miserably trail her fingers across a line of faded blood on her thigh. He watched how she stroked it as if it were some long inflicted wound, or a battle scar, the tears of her face sticky against her reddened cheeks.

"That, I think, was sufficient, don't you agree?" He grinned.

"Get away from me" Whispered Belle.

"As you wish dearie, but you know, I expect dinner on the table before the sun is down."

With that Rumplestiltskin turned on his heel, straightened out the creases in his jacket and walked briskly away. Belle shook at the slam of the heavily bolted door, and again when another eerie laugh drifted down the stairs.


End file.
